Apu
; (former) | birthday = | status = Alive: on Ishitani Island | relatives = Kresha (sister) | residence = (former) | alias = | bounty = 50,000,000 120,000,000Foil of Prosperity: Marines identify Apu by his epithet of "Golden Arms", while also mentioning that he has a bounty worth 120,000,000 on his head. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Apu is a and a member of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division.Foil of Prosperity: Apu introduces himself as a member of the Titan Pirates to Draco D. Damon. He began his career in piracy as the joint captain of the Twin Fish Pirates alongside his twin sister, Kresha,Newly Fallen Snow: After having visited countless islands in search of Worden Luhr, gaining bounties worth 50,000,000 each, Apu and his sister, Kresha --the co-captains of the Twin Fish Pirates-- approach . with the purpose of locating their close friend Worden Luhr. However during their visit to , he was ultimately separated from his sister, forcing the Twin Fish Pirates to disband.Water and Ice: Apu's battle with Farglaive Wylfred is interrupted by a Sea King. After the battle, Apu fails to reunite with Kresha. Appearance Apu is a pike fishman with spotted mustard colored skin, scales beneath his eyes, and like most members of his race, gills on both sides of his neck which enable him to breathe even whilst submerged underwater. He is average in terms of height for a fishman, yet by comparison much larger than any ordinary human, standing at around 8 and a half feet tall. Years of honing his skills in the has led him to acquire an incredibly muscular physique, to such an extent that his biceps have exceeded his own head in size. Apu has a long and defined jawline, with full pink lips. He has pink hair which is twisted into dreadlocks. For clothing, Apu wears a sleeveless grey tank top, a pair of baggy trousers, also grey in color, red-and-black wristbands, black boots, and an orange bandana with an especially elaborate flower pattern. Personality In contrast to his more enthusiastic sister, Apu is by comparison far more apathetic, showing little to no interest in the many contests Kresha holds between the two, such as racing. This has since led him to compile a record of 1-100 (in Kresha's favor) in all competitions held between the two since leaving .Newly Fallen Snow: Kresha challenges Apu to a race, which he ignores by diving deep underneath water. Upon submerging he discovers a hostile . He was also in favor of retreating against a the two uncovered on the coast of , opting to avoid any further conflict, whereas Kresha strongly desired to engage it in combat.Newly Fallen Snow: Apu ties up Kresha and forcefully drags her ashore after she planned to confront a . While normally headstrong, Apu has shown himself to be rather sarcastic in front of people he is comfortable to be around. As a child, he often times joked around about Kresha and Luhr being romantically involved with one another. After forcing Kresha to retreat during their encounter with a along the coast of , Apu also sarcastically remarked that in managing to get her to cooperate with him, he had finally won one of their contests. Apu upholds himself to a high sense of honor, seen when he introduced himself to Farglaive Wylfred by name and requested the aforementioned Marine Captain do the same prior to their battle. Apu's demeanor is such that Wylfred even began to question whether or not he was truly to be considered an enemy.Water and Ice: Apu and Farglaive Wylfred clash. Wylfred begins to question whether or not Apu is truly as unforgiving as the reports have been made out to seem. He is best characterized as a compassionate man who truly cares for the well being of others, to the extent that he does not hesitate in sacrificing himself for their safety. When traveling through a snowstorm on , Apu discovered a grievously wounded Dao and made it his responsibility to save the man's life, despite him being a complete stranger and above all else, human.Newly Fallen Snow: Apu and Kresha come upon a heavily wounded Dao. When he and his sister were chased out of by an angry mob, Apu shielded Dao and Kresha with his body to prevent them from being harmed by the flying objects being thrown at them. He also engaged Marine Captain Wylfred in battle for the sole purpose of enabling Kresha and Dao to escape. Relationships Family Kresha In all of the world, there is no one Apu loves more than his twin sister, Kresha. Having been together their whole life, the two possess a very strong bond. Apu cares greatly for her safety, often times placing himself in harm's way in order to ensure her own. Friends Worden Luhr Being of similar age, Apu and Worden Luhr grew up alongside one another in the of , where they frequently partook in games such as hide-and-seek.Newly Fallen Snow: Seeing Kresha riled up leads Apu to ponder upon their childhood, where they spent their days in peace alongside Worden Luhr inside of the . Their strong bond is further emphasized by the fact that it was upon hearing of Luhr's induction into slavery that Apu ultimately turned to becoming a pirate, out of the hopes of rescuing his old friend from the terrors the had turned a blind eye to. Abilities and Powers As a member of the race, Apu is more than ten times stronger than the average human, an advantage which only doubles in water. Fishman Karate Having worked relentlessly ever since his days as a child in order to better tame his craft, by his own admission, Apu is now a master of , employing it in battle as his primary means of combat. With it in tow, he is able to manipulate the water all around him to do his bidding, unleashing powerful attacks such as shockwaves to devastate his opponents from both close and long ranges.Water and Ice: In his battle with Farglaive Wylfred, Apu introduces himself as a master of , before employing various techniques throughout the course of their fight. * : Directing a seemingly blind punch into the air, Apu transmits a powerful shockwave through the surrounding water vapor that reaches the intended target after a set period of time. This technique was first seen being used by Apu to escape from a thick block of ice Farglaive Wylfred had trapped him inside of.Water and Ice: Apu escapes from Farglaive Wylfred's ice prison. * : Apu delivers a devastating two-handed punch most preferably to his opponent's spine. In his battle with Farglaive Wylfred, Apu made use of his "Sudden Burst" to narrow the gap between he and the Marine Captain, while also using water tunnels as a means of transportation in order to reach him as quickly as possible.Water and Ice: Apu unleashes a profound attack upon Wylfred's back. Sudden Burst As a pike fishman, Apu has the biological ability to blitz forward very suddenly and with striking speed. He has since dubbed this internal mechanism of his as .Foil of Prosperity: Carter Pine and Apu clash. Later, upon identifying the fishman by his name and epithet, Captain Pine refers to Apu's momentarily quick movement as "Sudden Burst", implying that Apu had become infamous for employing it successfully. When utilizing this technique, Apu has proven to be fast enough to parry an attack from Marine Captain Carter Pine, who consumed a light elemental in the form of the , which enables him to move at incredibly fast speeds. History Early Life Apu grew up within 's , alongside his sister Kresha, and his best friend, Worden Luhr. Unlike the two of them, Apu took his training in the art of incredibly seriously, and as a result sacrificed much of his free time honing his skills at the . At the age of 8, Apu was seen playing hide-and-seek together with Luhr and Kresha. Using his particularly sharp senses to take notice of the ripples and bubbles that were forming underwater as a result of the others' movements, Apu located the others without difficulty, boasting about his great skills when being complimented by Luhr. Referring to Kresha and Luhr jokingly as a couple, Apu informed the two of them that there was no need for them to train, because he would be strong enough to protect them "forever and always". He then left the two of them to continue their game as he instead headed off to train in the Dojo. After Luhr was abducted and sold into slavery by pirates who had invaded the , Apu vowed to grow stronger to one day be able to save him. He then spent the next several years mastering , until ultimately he and Kresha banded together to form the Twin Fish Pirates. Searching for Luhr In the year of 1576, Apu and Kresha formed the Twin Fish Pirates and left to begin their search for Luhr. In their journey through , the two visited many islands, where they were unable to acquire a trace on Luhr. The resentment the two faced at the hands of the humans provoked Kresha to lash out in anger many a time, resulting in not only herself, but Apu as well in gaining bounties of 50,000,000 each. During this time, the two faced the on numerous occasions. The two fishmen eventually set their sights upon , hoping to locate a lead on Luhr thereafter countless failures on other islands. As they were without a ship of their own, the two of them swam through the ocean on their own. This led to them encountering an incredibly powerful , around the time Kresha had challenged Apu to a race to see who could reach Drum Island first; although disinterested, Apu tried his hand at challenging the Sea King until he was rescued from being consumed by his sister. Quickly deducing that it was more than the two of them could handle, Apu retreated, using the element of surprise as well as his superior musculature to force his sister into falling back together with him, much to her displeasure. Adding further insult to injury, Apu sarcastically remarked that he had won his second contest against her. Venturing into , the two fishmen went door to door in search of additional clothing, so as to keep warm in the harsh snow infested terrain that presented them with. However they amounted absolutely no success, rather quite the opposite; for they were scorned for being a race other than human. With no choice but to keep wandering, the two fishmen did just that, and en route to came upon a heavily wounded Dao, who conveniently arrived before them after creating a portal to escape his demise at the hands of Vice Admiral Ernest.Newly Fallen Snow: Apu and Kresha come across a heavily wounded Dao. Disregarding Kresha's protests, Apu opted to save the man despite not knowing his identity. With Dao in tow, Apu and Kresha made for . By the time they arrived in the town, the sun had long since set; as a result, the only place blooming with life at such a time was the local pub. When the two fishmen went inside, they were immediately accused of having harmed Dao themselves. The humans began to throw their cups toward the fishmen; akin to his protective nature, Apu stood in the way of Kresha and the flying objects, keeping her safe from harm as the two were chased out of town by an angry mob.Newly Fallen Snow: Apu and Kresha come across a heavily wounded Dao. Apu is accused of having slain Dao by the citizens of , leading to him and Kresha being chased out of town by an angry mob. Apu sacrificed his own body to get in the way of objects the humans threw at them to ensure the safety of his sister. After being chased out of Cocoa Weed by the angry mob, the fishman twins ended up aimlessly roaming the snow infested terrains of Drum Island, where they were eventually confronted by Marine Captain Farglaive Wylfred. After the latter proved to be a respectable threat, Apu elected to stay behind and fight against him more seriously, enabling Kresha to flee with a wounded Dao in her arms.Water and Ice: Apu faces off agaisnt Farglaive Wylfred. A fierce battle commenced between marine and pirate. Ultimately, however, the battle was interrupted by the Sea King Apu and Kresha had encountered upon first stepping foot onto the island. This led to Apu being separated from the others.Water and Ice: The battle between Apu and Farglaive Wylfred is interrupted by the return of a Apu and Kresha had encountered upon their arrival to . Major Battles *Apu vs. Farglaive Wylfred *Apu vs. Carter Pine Trivia *Apu was created on July 13, 2017. **He was created by User:DazzlingEmerald initially for the sole purpose of developing characters such as Kresha and Dao through role-play. References Category:Fishmen Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Titan Pirates